He Ripple that Became a SWAGanami
HOW FAR WILL ERIK KOSKELA’S POLITICAL MOVEMENT GO? Zee Barnes reporting for Golden Rayz News: January 22, 2014 In the past years, as the country plowed the fields and grew their food, a small spark of rebellion was born; Sipping their brandy in the warm comforts of the current House Leader’s living room, Social Workers Against Government began their slow uprising before running a country wide campaign to win the hearts and votes of the citizens of Canada. In the very yearly beginnings, SWAG history spans back to the small desire for a party that would separate from the iron grip of former Prime Minister Kelden Formosa and bloom under the ideas of Rt. Hn. Erik Koskela. It was a vision of a new wave. A wave of a reliable, strong, stable government. “We had seen the danger Canadians had faced under the oppressive regimes of the past. TNP, IPP the tea party etc.” said House Leader Mathew Trapp'', “We felt that we need that socialist union combined with a deep mistrust of government to truly make Canada a nation strong and free”'' he continued in an interview between the busy days if preparing for the first House sitting. Yet, throughout the formation of the party itself one wonders how confident are its members in their leader. Could there have been more than visible to the public eye? Rumors of women candidates for Ministry positions fleeing from the party were heard after nearly full male dominated cabinet was released last week. It may seem Mr. Koskela is attempting to keep that living room lounging group inseparable with keeping his friends close–a move to keep the confidence of the House in his own hands. Through whatever means it takes, confidence of the cabinet is something this PM does have'': ” There was a clear consensus early on that Erik would be the only one to lead our SWAG revolution”''the House leader confirmed, “I would like to say that I unequivocally support my prime minister and I serve at his pleasure. Erik has done a spectacular job and will go down as one of the greatest leaders in the history of MP”. No comment was to be had from the Prime Minister himself. It takes more than just a strong leader to build a nation-wide wave of change. From a confidential source, one SWAG minister anonymously states that the Chief Government Whip Giesbrecht played a critical role in Koskela’s rise to power: “Giesbrecht is the gatekeeper to access the PM and that’s why backbenchers call him “Chief” “ he elaborated. When the Whip himself was asked about the origins of SWAG, he replied “Swag’s history began after the banana republic that was the shaky coalition gov of Kelden Formosa and Josh pride. A few of us left that government to offer Canadians a party that could form a strong stable majority government. Now look Canadians have given swag that majority and sent Mr Formosa and Mr Pride to the opposition benches. Swag’s history is one defined by bringing people together”. Brought people together it sure did. It brought people together all the way to a brief majority government. The stability of this historical movement will be brought to the test this weekend when Members fly in to Ottawa from all over Canada to put their place down in Parliamentary history in a movement the population has been referring to as a “SWAGanami”.